This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional application No. 60/903,620, filed on Feb. 26, 2007, entitled WEIGELA Plant named ‘April Snow’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of WEIGELA grown as an ornamental plant for use in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as WEIGELA praecox and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘APRIL SNOW’.
The new cultivar ‘APRIL SNOW’was selected by the inventor from a crop of seed sown Weigela praecox (species, unpatented) at the inventor's nursery in Clarkson, Nebr. It was the only plant in a group of 2500 seedlings with pure white flowers instead of pink flowers as is typical of the species.
The closest comparison plant is the commonly sold Weigela praecox. ‘APRIL SNOW’ differs from the pink-flowered species in respect of its large pure white flowers.
Asexual reproduction by softwood cuttings of the new cultivar ‘APRIL SNOW’ was accomplished in 2000 in Clarkson, Nebr. by the inventor. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new Weigela plant have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.